Hot Spring
by OtakuNekoGirl
Summary: Here's my second one shot I made this with a friend. Hao was running towards the onsen screaming ONSEN! ONSEN! ONSEN Rated T for language. R&R Read and Review


**Author's Notes: HIYA! Here's another one shot. I made this on the phone with my dearest co-shaman king addicted pal her name is Mariel! Ok.. So hope youl like this oh and thankyou to those who reviewed my other stories: Thanks a lot! **

**Disclaimer: Ok I do not own Shaman King and If I did it wouldn't look as nice or sound as nice so there!**

**Hot Spring**

Hao ran towards the public bath. He was looking forward to this. A nice relaxing hot spring bath. He was taking off his clothes and screaming, "ONSEN! ONSEN! ONSEN!" He ran to the lady behind the counter and told her while trying to catch his breath, "Make it a One Night stay lady!"

" Ummmm ok…..Sir." the lady said while looking away from the naked boy standing in front of her.

Some 1st graders who were finished taking a bath in the kiddy onsen said "ooooooooooooooooooooooooo" 00

"Thanks" Hao says as he runs away into the onsen.

He ran so fast without looking at which door to go into that he accidentally went into the girl's side of the onsen.

Hao says, "Shimatta, I'm in the girl's side"

He turns and was about to walk away when…

"Wait I could use this to my advantage" he said mischievously as he went to get a towel.

He wraps the towel around his body and makes his way to the onsen thinking evilly.

But to his surprise instead of young beautiful girls with nice cans he found really old people (in between the ages of 50-60) in the women's bath.

Hao was soo devasted so quickly ran out of the women's bath with his eyes closed while ramming a few walls on the way out screaming, "The Pain! The Horror! The Wrinkles! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

After coming down and going into the men's bath he puts on a shower cap so that he would not be mistaken as a girl.

He goes in when he hears an awfully familiar voice.

Yoh: Hey ,Ren, that was really funny do it again! (laughs)

"_Kuso, what are they doing here!_" Hao said to himself

"_I won't be able to have a relaxing bath if they're here. I'll take a chance_" Hao said to himself going into the onsen backwards.

Of course Yoh noticed that there was a guy going into the spring to so….

Everyone: ……..(oooo silence)

Ren was suspicious so he was moving in on Hao when Yoh grabbed him by his neck and said…..

"Hello there! I'm Yoh Asakura!" Yoh said with a big smile across his face.

….. There was no reply from the stranger.

**KISAMA! **Let go of me baka! Ren shouted at Yoh while he struggled to get free.

Yoh let go of Ren and he slipped. Everyone ,except the mysterious stranger/Hao, laughed really hard.

Lyserg: (snicker) hahahahhah

Yoh: Ahahahhahahah! That was really funny!

Horo: AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA! Look who I am! I'm Ren and I'm not gonna be shaman king, I'm gonna be clumsy king! slips Oooops.

Yoh: Nice one Horo Horo!

"Grrrrrr….That's enough!" Ren said raging with a bar of soap in his hand.

Horo and Ren start to fight.

Yoh looks back to the mysterious stranger and says, "Oh so your one of those shy guys like Lyserg over there. " He points to Lyserg sitting a the corner of the onsen.

Lyserg feels a very weird aura coming from the stranger. It feels like he has seen him somewhere. Lyserg stares at the stranger. "_Hao?_"

"Err… Umm… Etoh….Have we met you somewhere?" Lyserg asks politelty just in case he was jumping to conclusions again.

"Hey Yoh." Lyserg whispers to Yoh. "I think that guy over there is Hao."

"_Oh shit they might discover it's me now! Ok. Hao. Calm down. As much as you know you can destroy them I took an oath and without that oath I won't be able to have time to take over the world. Must not be found!" Hao said._

"Well that's impossible you couldn't have seen me before cause I just moved here and I graduated collage. Yeah! That's right! I graduated collage!" Hao said in a very deep voice

"See Lyserg! You heard him." Yoh said to Lyserg

Well mister if you graduated collage, how come you seem as old as us! Lyserg asked with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Well I….Err….Got accelerated? Ya that's it I was soo smart that I got accelerated and graduated early. Ya that's it." Hao said

Horo says ,stopping his fight with Ren, "Oh I know he might be one of those pod people that the aliens abducted and made experiments on! That's also why he has that bubbly white thing on his head!"

"**BAKA! **That's a shower cap! It covers your hair so it doesn't get wet!" Ren said angrily

"Ya sure just don't blame me when your brain gets sucked out later and I wish it does!" Horo said while sticking his tongue out at Ren

"THERE ARE NO SUCH THINGS AS ALIENS YOU DOLT!" Ren shouts at Horo

"Oh yeah! Well they do and your wrong and stupid!" Horo yells back

So they fight now back to Yoh Hao and Lyserg.

Hao is annoyed of all the noise. He is soo irritated. He was looking forward to a relaxing peaceful bath but he couldn't because his baka brother and his baka friends were there. It was starting to get hot, really hot. Well little did the boys know that some other person was also ticked on the other side of the bath. Wonder who.

"**I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! SPIRIT OF FIRE!**" Hao said with rage

"Whoah! That guy has spirit of fire too. I never knew there were two of them!" Yoh said confused

"HAH! I TOLD YA SO YOH! IT'S HAO!" Lyserg said with pride

"Hmm…. But he said he just moved here and graduated collage. Hao never went to school or did he?" Yoh said still confused

"Hao was just pretending so that we wouldn't know it was him and interrupt his bath!" Lyserg said to Yoh

"Ohhh…..Ok… He was just pretending… Hao takes baths?" Yoh said very surprised

This made Hao more mad. He was thinking to himself how could Yoh be his other half he was so stupid and lazy!

"Of course he…" Lyserg was cut of

**AHEM! **Aren't you guys forgetting about me! Hao said very ticked off

Horo and Ren finally took notice of Hao and both said "HAO!"

"Thankyou. Anyway where were we… Oh yeah I was gonna fry you noisy guys to hell!" Hao said but then…

"OUCH! ITAI!" Hao got hit by a soap bar on his head

"Didn't I tell you guys not to make so much noise or else." A feminine voice boomed from the other side AKA women's side of the spa

All the boys said "A..ANNA!"

"Gee… Anna… I never knew you would get here so fast?" Yoh said nervously

"This is too hot for an onsen! I feel like I'm being cooked here! Zenki! Kouki! Fix the temperature and noise problem will ya!" Anna said as she summoned her blue and red shikigamis

Zenki and Kouki jumped over the wall and both hit Hao on the head

(Ok so as much as I know Hao can't be beaten by these two but it's my story AHAHAHAHHAHAH! Oh and I'm a Hao fangirl but it's nice to see him in a funny situation at times. )

After getting hit by Hao that two shikigamis slapped the rest of the boys

Yoh: Ouch my cheeks.

Lyserg: WAAAA! WAAA! MY PERFECT SKIN!

Ren: AAA! AAA! MY PERFECTLY STYLED HAIRDO!

Horo: I feel hungry any of you guys wanna eat after? (Ok he was the most bloody one but he's weird)

Hao: Ouch my head! It hurts.

"Grrrrr! What did I say about being quiet!" Anna said coming nearer to Hao

"Hey…Anna…Chotto…Wait…I wasn't even noisy in the first place they were and…and…"Hao said backing away slowly

Anna slaps Hao and he blasts through the roof of the onsen and is going going gone! ting A light like a star appears in the sky

(kinda like team rocket in pokemon)

"Now for you guys!" Anna says moving into the bunch of boys huddling in a corner with big evil dark purple aura surrounding the backround.

"BYE BYE! JA NE! HOPE YOU LAND ON SOMETHING SOFT!" Yoh said waving goodbye while looking through the hole in the roof.

Anna stiffly looks around to look at Yoh.

SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP THUD

So much for that. Poor boys.

**Thanks for reading. Review! onsen means hotspring in japanese if you didn't know. **


End file.
